Tropic
Planet Tropic is a hot and humid habitable planet dominated by plant life and three major immigrated tribes. This world is ~2.8 million years old, forming 2 million years after the creation of the Mosaic Cloud; it is one of the youngest planets in the Galaxy. It carries a totalitarian society, as it is largely dominated by the powerful Koko Army. History Year By Year - Tropic Details and Moments in History The Landing The Koko, Human and Aeonimbic immigrants all land on the surface of the planet. Each of them come from different worlds, but instead of seeking peace, they seek competition for this new land. The First World War (Years 0-98) The War begins''' for dominance on the planet between Kokos, Humans, and Aeonimbics. There is no true winner, but thousands of lives are lost in the heat of battle. * '''Year 43: The Governments are recognized across the globe, identifying themselves as The Koko Army, the Human Nation and the Aeonimbic Unity. Each government had a different organization, the Koko relying on dictatorship, the Humans utilizing a small council and the Aeonimbics forging a monarchy. Despite these various powers being recognized back then, only the totalitarian type of government remains today. The Aeonimbic Unity, while no longer formally recognized, is still active and uses the Sky King as a monarch to guard and protect their people. The Assimilation (Years 99-1,300) The end of First World War, resulted in the creation of the Peace Treaty of Assimilation. The Koko have the greatest number remaining, while the Humans have the greater resources and the Aeonimbics have the largest territory. * Year 100: First Anniversary: The first days, months, currency and language were created to honor the fusing of the races and landscapes. Initial laws were also created among the populous to prevent creatures from acting savagely towards one another. * Year 203: Aeonimbic Religion Founded: The Aeonimbic Man was discovered in Vegetaria, and began his teachings of the pacifistic society of his people. * Year 236: The Aeonimbic Man disappears without a trace but his stories and ideas are canonized into how the Vegetarians view the world. It is said that he was pulled back up into the skies because he revealed too much and had to be punished. * Year 1,000: First Chaos Millennium '''wiped out 50% of the total planetary population as the other half escaped into space in the last minute. This put the Aeonimbics at a dangerously low number, but with the Assimilation Treaty still in tact, the other two races made sure they were able to boost their numbers once again. Most of the inhabitants creations were also gone, destroyed by the thousand-year blast, so everything had to be rebuilt. * '''Year 1,100: First Return (after the eruption): They started to rebuild everything over again, but this time with science and discovery for why the planet erupted and how to regain their lost population. While the Humans built space equipment and the Koko built cities, most of the government fell into the Koko's feathers due to them again, holding the largest population. This is likely the advantage they needed to recreate their Army in full and global-scale totalitarian government. ** This is also around the time that the Koko began to emphasize the need to procreate with survival and perfection in mind, mixing the races for the best effect possible. While this idea was not new to the species, as they had done so in the past, they had finally understood that Humans and Aeonimbics were an important asset to their survival and accepted them as allies in their galactic conquest. * Year 1,200: Tropic's Loss not only included the deaths of thousands from the previous eruption, as well as land and structures, but also several groups of every race left the planet after they saw that their work had been destroyed. These Ex-Tropicans fled to other planets within and outside of Rei Primak Shitekste in search of a planet that would not, quite literally, blow up on them. This infuriated the rest of the populus, as they didn't want to abandon their new utopia so quickly; they moved on, but some held a grudge against those who chose to live elsewhere. ** Tropiocentrism became a popular term to describe the Tropican (encompassing all races that originally came to the planet) prejudice against those who left Tropic during this time; the "best"/"one true" way to live was on Tropic as described by these beings. Their values, beliefs and other ideals are by default, "better" than any other being that had family traces to the immigrant groups that originally came to planet Tropic, and stayed there after the eruption. After the War of the Worlds/Second World War, the idea of being "better" than anyone else was soon eradicated by collective governments, however some prejudice still exists today. * Year 1,212: The final few Tropicans left the planet for somewhere else. One-third of the remaining population had been gone by this point, to which several government leaders quickly began to form permissions for Collectors pursue the refugees. In order to take them back, nearly all of the money pooled together on the planet had to go towards space-bound technology rather than fixing more of the broken structures on the planet. This angered tax-payers and the war on the planet's surface begins. The Great Collection (Years 1,250-1,500) Tropicans, lead by Humans and Koko alike, use government-funded resources to collect various species of plant, animal, objects and extraterrestrial resources to study and bring back home for research, in addition to the refugee beings who left the planet after the Return. The Collection became too much to handle with both types of groups (both "Feed" and refugees) fighting arrest and after those in charge of the Feed returned home, they found themselves being attacked by angry citizen for their seemingly "harmless" research. * Year 1,264: Tropican Internet, known as Cybek, was created and ran at all times by the Koko Army. It was designed to be cheap and easy to access, but due to the inflation from heavy government taxation, this was impossible by many middle and poor class citizens. Regardless, this helped a variety of creatures obtain all the information they could about published experiments, get together with other protesters and plan invasions on laboratories doing such testing. However, because this kind of behavior was considered out of conduct, many rebels were arrested until the civil unrest died down. * Year 1,487: TEAM (Tropican Enlisted Avengers of Mortality) is established by founder Dr. Human. The core members consisted of The Queen of Science, The Great Goatman, Righteous Robo, Crown Claw, Accelscizzor and Pierce and were the first ever Tropican superheroes to exist. They were largely sent to combat hardcore terrorists and those who opposed the government, sort of similar to a last-resort police force. Over time, however, the group found themselves questioning their allegiance to their government and fought for the group's definition of justice instead. The Second World War/The War Between Worlds (Years 1,501 - 2,024) The Holocaust of the Collection begins after their violent outbreak became virtually unstoppable. With all the world's leaders having no choice but to kill anyone who initiated riots and committed acts against the planet's now expansive list of laws and regulations, the government could be attributed to about 8 million deaths worldwide. During this intense massacre, the planet found itself being invaded by others within the Mosaic Cloud, hoping to take back what was stolen from them (the refugees). Iciaura, Kokugen and Anount all attacked Planet Tropic in the hopes to rescue those who wanted to leave, and eventually won the war, forcing the totalitarian society to surrender. * Year 1,565: The last members of TEAM are killed off by the powers of the rebels. A new TEAM was created shortly after in the hopes to capture the same 78 years of solid protection and aid from justice-loving heroes, but they didn't last past the century. * Year 1,826: The Invasion of Others is official, and the declaration of war was soon called out. Unfortunately, due the large amount of soldiers lost to the fighting on the planet's surface and the lack of funds from all of it being sent into weaponry, the Tropicans were bound to lose from the start. * Year 1,948: The Second Chaos Millennium was prematurely activated due to the other planets dropping copious amounts of bombs and ammunition on the planet, eradicating another thousand years of hard work and another hefty 40% of the population. The Aeonimbics and Feed were critically endangered at this point. Aftermath and Present (Years 2,025-4,907) After Iciaura, Kokugen and Anount had fully whipped Tropic into a state of ceasefire, they ordered them to rewrite many of their laws and regulations in turn for calming down and helping citizens across the globe. During this time, a second assimilation of sorts had started, as several Anootian, Iciaurian and Kokugenian beings remained on the planet in favor of their homeworlds. Additionally, populations increased exponentially and the new laws helped everyone find work, citizenship and places to live while companies reconstructed their businesses piece by piece. This newfound unity and constant state of rebuilding would lead to many harnessing the powers of Chemical Chaos once more and use it as an efficient fuel source for a number of things. * Year 2,026: New World Order had been created and was internationally broadcast by every world leader. All new laws completely rid the planet of discriminatory and hateful things, and any new ones that pop up into existence are dealt with, readily. Positively, citizenship is easier to obtain, jobs are easier to find and schools help teach the world of the ancient past so they do not repeat it in the future. * Year 2,040: Chemical Chaos is successfully mined and treated for licensed commercial usage. With this, scientists can now easily experiment with the energy and help the world invent things that can be used to benefit creature-kind. * Year 4,902: Tropic officially recognized Roqueta Kaos as the first and only superhero of the 4th Millennium, despite how late it was. Her sister, Tori, was recognized when she turned 10 years old, as well. Cosmology and Etymology Tropic exists near the edge of the Mosaic Galaxy. It one of the younger planets in the entire Galactical mesh, but older than some of the others in Rei Primak Shitekste. The Whereabouts Its cosmology places it and its sole moon, Uepiki, as the third planet in the Rei Priimak Shitekste (or Solar Prime System) in one of the many arms of the Barred Spiral Milky Way Galaxy. It's neighbors before it include Sandrugar, "???" and after, "Mobius/Earth" and Zeneadon. Due to the large sun and the planet's 22 degree axis tilt, Tropic receives a huge amount of light and heat across its equator. The Name Tropic got its name from its glorious green atmosphere, suited best for the strange, beautiful plants and botanical life that inhabited the world before any mammalian/reptilian/bird/amphibian/etc. dominated its surface. Because the Koko language contains mostly "k" and "c" sounds in the clicks and rattles of their speech, the name is pronounced "Trr-ah-PIK", rolling the "r's" and ending with an emphasized "pick" sound. This form, however, is only pronounced by natives and non-Earth/Human speaking Tropicans. Uepiki (pronounced: oooh-EHH-pih-key), the only moon, is a word meaning "Paradise in the Sky" in Kokoumane. This comes from the Koko as well, considering this name was near identical to their home planet, Uepeko (pronounced: oooh-ehh-PEH-koh) (which means "Paradise in the Space"). Tropic's Relationship to Other Planets/Galaxies Sandrugar While this world does not have a very close relationship with Tropic, Sandrugar is a part of Tropican history *'Year ???:' The Morphosary crew establishes the first contact with the Sandrugardians. After saving their planet's people from being thrown out of balance with the other species on Sandrugar, the leaders make a treaty with Captains Aquella and Zaafir that allows Tropic to ally with the planet if necessary. *'Year ???:' Secraji of Sandrugar joins the New Morphosaries as the only representative of his home world. He has the special capabilities of turning into sand, mud, sandstone, gravel, Rock Golems, being able to swim and dive in sand, and can survive hot and cold extremes all thanks to living on his home world. Mobius/Earth Zeneadon Anount During the War of the Worlds, Anount was among the few planets that tried to rescue the Tropican refugees that were stolen from their planet. It quickly teamed up with Iciaura and Kokugen in order to get its citizens back, eventually winning the war alongside them. Anount is later represented by Xanthos Ailuro and meets Tropic's representative, Rocky the Robot. Iciaura Iciaura was one of the few worlds that began the War with Tropic, demanding that it set free its refugees and change its destructive ways. With the help of its partners, it finally forced the violent planet into submission and aided in the reconstruction process. Iciaura is later represented by Princess Luna Matarex and meet Tropic's representative, Rocky the Robot. Her pre-existing friendship with Xanthos is reminiscent of that of the old alliance between worlds. Kokugen Kokugen is later represented by Blastion Brimagh (sort of) and meets with Tropic's representative, Rocky the Robot. Belonging to that of Iciaura at current, it is reminiscent of their war-age alliance. *Many years in the future, Ikari the Hedgehog contacts scientists of Kokugen via satellite, looking for expendable followers that she can use to her advantage. This is how she comes to develop Ramses, the revived Demon King. *In Kokoumane, the name "Kokugen" means "time of the birds" or "era of the birds", which makes the name of this Iciaurian Moon funny to native Koko. They are aware that they are lacking the original context of the naming of this planet, but find it ironic that there are very little or no birds living on such a world that they believe, is named for them. This is an example of Tropiocentrism. Conger Fee Tropic has never directly interacted with Conger Fee, due to it being in another galaxy entirely. Conger Fee is later represented by Genesis, Juliet and Emily, but this does not entirely become a public event between these three and Rocky the Robot. X-17 Tropic has never directly interacted with X-17 until the near future where Chief Scientist and Ambassador of Gadgetria Ikari the Hedgehog ventures outward to extend foreign policy. Geography and Climate (by location) There are 6 major continents on Tropic and 3 major oceans. There are also several islands, hotspots, and volcanic activity constantly, so the tectonic features on the planet are constantly changing. This is especially true when it comes to the Chaos Millenium. The first continent colonized by the Koko was Phoenix, and is thusly the capital of the Planet. Kornukopea (Cornucopia) The country that has the most guts, but only on a political standpoint. Cornucopia was the third to be colonized by both Humans and Aeonimbics. That being said, the angelic beings took refugue above the surface of this particular location and built their well-concealed village in order to save themselves, though very few Cornucopians know about their existence. This country has strong ties to the planet's military force, the Koko Army, but created its own form of governing its land in the form of a Purensite shiteskte (Presidency system) with a check and balance with a carefully selected Guediikea parratii (Judicial party). Elections for a Presidency and new members of the Judicial party are held every 10 years, with previously employed beings not being able to re-run in that particular position ever again. Each state also has a Kokogenor to represent the sentient beings in each state (there are 8 in total) to get popular messages into the Government, or Gray Residence. States: Appling, Apricoton, Bananaopolis, Grapelina, Orangitini, Plummington, Tropicana, Watermellington Krystupolik (Crystopoli) An icy continent that includes both Northern and Southern poles. Because it is so cold in the north and most of the south, the borders of the continent are the most populated, rather than the furthest inward. Warm sea breezes at certain points of the year help regulate the body temperatures of those who had adapted to the cool climate. This country has a large military force thanks to the neighboring Gadgetria to colonize there, but very little political influence. It is the most expensive place to live seeing as everything is imported (from food, to suppplies) and very little is exported. The most common occupations to have in the North and South are archaeologist, hydrologist, factory worker, and artist. Exports include ice, energy, water, microchips and pottery. Major Cities: (Northern:) Ofen, Yejjo, (Southern:) Laenk, Llayen Gahjetrea (Gadgetria) A chilly yet seasonal, highly advanced and over populated continent that often spawns more geniuses than not. The most recognizable 4th Millenium geniuses from this continent are Dr. Human, Dr. Solomon H. Lockardson, Suede Star and Ikari the Hedgehog. Like Cornucopia, Gadgetria is very political, but focuses even more attention on industry and the military, as it carries the largest Koko population on the planet. The Space Program, the Koko Army and the Interplanetary Export and Import Committee reside here, and without these historical companies, the planet would have little way of making an income. States: Garrjenea (Gardenia) A swampy and seasonal farmland and manufacturing continent that is also treated as a pleasant vacation spot for anyone. Also known as the Sporting Continent by foreigners, Gardenia is home to several professional atheletes, innovators and competitive companies, having the most fluctuating economy on the planet. Artists and creators also flock to the inspirational countryside from more clustered locations, and thus, much of the local population in the country diminished over the 4 Milleniums. The Feed/Collection governs this piece of the planet with a Council system that no one else has. With over 50 elected 2 years members inside its government, Gardenia is loose and very liberal with laws compared to other countries. States: Phiiniks (Phoenix) A hot, mining and factorial island continent that hosts a volcano that one could easily see from space. The volcano, simply named Volzeik (or Volcano in Kokoumane), is the highest point of the divergent boundary that splits the largest of the tectonic plates on Tropic. Volzeik is still active after 4.8 million years and causes several tsunamis, earthquakes, tremors, and of course, eruptions. Thanks to technological enhancements, the populus on Phoenix have created several different ways of escaping the volcano's wrath. Although many lives have been lost in the beginning, the number of casualties caused by any force of nature has diminished over the years. Because it is the highest point on the planet, it also carries into the depths of the planet, nearing the semi-molten mantle. This closeness makes it easy for miners of material and valuables to get what they came for and get out without the serious injury. The most common jobs within the country are mining, manufacturing, archaeology, geology, and hydrology. Phoenix does not have a real government system, but a strong enough economic plan and city leaders to command its most valuable export, Chemical Chaos, to the right places for the right price. Major Cities: Minarr, Harszk, Jhekh, Rijk, Mnea : Rijk: Main mining town, located in the center of the country. Extremely hot, due to its direct location on the equator of the planet as well as location above an active line of volcanoes. No residents here, this is mostly for work. You can only enter the town through a few select paths in the Rijk Mountains. : Minarr: Secondary mining town located to the east that is, while larger than Rijk, does actually have worker's living quarters and more shops. Still extraordinarily hot, but mostly dry heat. The economy is poor. : Harszk: Northern coastal town with a humid hot temperature. Very touristy, and thusly, ritzy, with a plethora of shops, hotels, hospitals, sporting arenas and scenic activities. : Jhekh: Southern coastal town with a hot and humid climate. Similar to Harszk, it is heavily populated with families and permanent residents, and is in no shortage of activities and non-mining occupations. Decent standing economy. : Mnea: Western town that is the most technologically savvy. Scientific occupations are quite abundant here, ranging from archaeology to geothermal studies. The economy bounces between poor and decent standing. Vejetarrea (Vegetaria) A lush, humid jungle continent that is also highly religious and carries many mountain valleys. Inhabitants and Population Tropic hosts three major species with many subspecies, hybrids and immigrants embedded in its population. Koko The Koko bird is an alien race that was the first to touch down on Tropic. There are quite a few subspecies and key differences between each one. Breeding the upmost best type of Koko is very important in their culture, as well as keeping knowledge and military power a top priority. Human The Human race from another more advanced Earth was the second race to land on Tropic and begin to populate it. They often know Humanspeak better than Kokoumane, and have been known to cause trouble throughout Tropican history. Aeonimbic The Aeonimbic are a pacifistic and angelic type of species that escaped a genocide on their home world Aeonimbus and took refuge on Tropic. Every single one of them has the ability to fly, some form of healing ability (wether its for self healing, mental therapy, or healing others to some degree), but can be very versatile with its mixed breeds. This race is also the most religous of the three. "The Feed" - The Collection During the Great Collection, Humans captured several species from other planets and brought them to Tropic to potentially experiment on them in the name of science and development. After the Third World War for equality, these species were allowed to roam the planet freely as if they were here from the beginning. These species are typically anything mammalian, reptilian, amphibian and or cosmic. As opposed to Koko, Human or Aeonimbic, these creatures did not have the time to absorb the Chemical Radiation... Demographics and Cultures Over the course of many centuries, Tropic has changed from a savage and vicious society into a civilized pseudo-utopia with a few kinks in the mix. This section talks about Religion, Gift Exchange, Derogatory Insults and Sports. Note that not all Tropicans know of these things, as they may live in different areas and recieve different teachings from their families and friends. Tourists and immigrants from other worlds know even less about these things, so this is just a general consensus. Religion Because many Tropicans feel that institutionalized religion is harmful when forced upon citizens, especially if it is enforced by the government, atheism (which is the lack in a belief that a god exists) is the position many hold on the question, "is there a creator?" About 70% of the entire planet that are cognitively able to respond to such a question do not believe a god or gods exist.*''' This answer seems to hold no bounds (in terms of species). However, 27% of the population (largely Aeonimbic and Human) believe there exists one God: The Sky King. Obviously, the Aeonimbics believe that the very first Sky King was the one who had created them all, and that he still exists somewhere out there, committed to his job of constant creation. The Sky King that people can actually see, however, is not the same one, but one who represents him in every way (receiving direct orders from him through spiritual meditation and prayer). Having such a prophet - a new one being born every 200 or so years (as these creatures can live that long) is solid enough evidence that a higher power exists. Worshipping requires prayers, the sharing of dreams and wishes, fairness and excellence to all others and incredible generosity to those less fortunate. These people live by the words of the Aeonimbic Man, who was said to be the first prophet on Tropic. They also have constructed privately funded, publicly available temples all over the world for people to gather, communicate, pray and practice good deeds. The government does recognize this is a popular religion and while they allow the building of their temples, they prohibit the religion from becoming the official Tropican practice. The remaining 3% are given to a variety of cults and other religious denominations that are not entirely recognized by the government or by the general public. These are harder to find, get into and much less talked about. These little communities worship the Rikkerian Moon, a multiple-god pantheon or even Demons and Inbetween like entities. '''*This includes the idea that there are Gods, Demons, Demi-Gods and Inbetweens in the Universe. They simply do not have enough evidence to confirm or deny this entirely, making most of these atheists agnostic (meaning they will accept solid and convincing evidence if it is provided to them, but otherwise do not agree there is a god). Gift Exchange Typical Tropican gifts vary from continent to continent. The rules of gift-giving are as follows: * If you give a gift on a holiday, be sure to return that favor in an equally special way. * On Returning/Birth Days, no reciprocation gift is required, but a polite "thank you" is, even if its not a quality or desired gift. * Joke gifts are easy to find and well reciprocated, but it is illegal to prank someone with malicious or evil intent; the penalty could be costly depending on the damage done. * Romantic gifts should always be reciprocated; fail to do so often hurts the relationship and sometimes partners will set dates to make sure the due gifter doesn't falter on their promise. Typical Gifts by Continent * Cornucopians give each other flowers, handmade/homemade crafts, foods or drinks. * Gadgetrians give each other educational tools, books, writing tools, technology or toys. * Gardenians give each other flowers, candies, sports equipment or sports attire. * Crystopolians give each other food, drinks, clothing (seasonal) or handmade/homemade crafts. * Vegetarians give each other balloons, flying toys, clothing (seasonal), books, or writing tools. * Phoenixians give each other food, drinks, coolants and refreshers or candy. Insults and Derogatory Things For the Koko, the worst you could call them are "chickens" and "turkeys". Naming various other unintelligent bird species (such as the commonly mocked Blue Footed Booby) will also literally ruffle any Koko's feathers. Things such as "bird brain," "webber," and "grease beak" will also warrant nasty glares and verbal fighting. These words are hardly used nowadays, but still do upset Koko when they are heard. Humans will be insulted by the words "dirty flesh," "skin slime," and "two-joint" (in reference to their lack of backwards knees), but are also angered by "grabby mongrel" and "hairless beast." Most of these originated during the First World War, and have since been used less and less by the time the 3rd Millennium rolled around. Aeonimbics are the least criticized group, but still find themselves angered if they are called a "failed creation" (due to their tendency to be religious and belief they had been created) or a "flighty coward" (stemming from their lack of a desire to fight). However, because these creatures are rarely ever seen by those outside of its homeland, many do not hear these hateful things. Sports and Activities Konoko Ball Meaning "not a bird's ball", this human-created sport was originally founded shortly after the First World War, but stuck after becoming wildly popular with all genders and species due to its competitive and fun nature. It remains as the planet's most beloved international sport, and the welcoming of Koko teams into the sport only makes the humans look bad for calling it that when they lose horribly to the birds. It is a hybrid of football/soccer and basketball. Yarken The most intelligent game on the playing feild and modeled after Chess and Yatzee, many studious types that don't prefer to get dirty play this game to show off how clever they are. Aishee The second most beloved sport and created by Aeonimbics, Aishee was inspired by volleyball and football/soccer and is played at high altitudes (sometimes even in the sky). Aishee is the most dangerous of the four major sports due to the risk of falling to the player's death or breaking bones during devastating kicks. Sun Suno A brand of martial arts specifically created for Koko, Aeonimbic and Humans to share as a unit. Their moves are relatively universal and can be mimicked by most others. Many of these moves serve as the base for Kinetic power unleashing. Rocky the Robot actively utilizes a Geokinetic variant of Sun Suno. Language and Dialects Kokoumane Alphabet This 63 character/letter alphabet was created to introduce the sounds of the Koko into Humanspeak (evolved Earth English) and Nimbis (the Aeonimbic native language), the other two languages known on the planet. This further illustrates the idea that peace was intended from the start of the three races meeting on the planet, but it had not been followed through until after the first World War. The language continues to develop today with slang, changing definitions and adding new meanings to preexisting words. Each character/letter has similarities to Humanspeak characters/letters, but is typically written slanted (perpetual italics), left to right. All Tropicans are taught this language first from birth, unless they move to a new planet or outright refuse to learn it (which is fine, but not smart). Their second language learned (usually taught in schools, but can be taught by families who are familiar with it) is Humanspeak, the second most common form of communicating. Kokoumane Numerical System The numbers carried over much easier among the three species, typically being written in traditional ways. Roman numerals do not exist on Tropic, however the Koko do have their own number system that exceeds the typical Human or Aeonimbic species due to the intelligence of the bird race. Calendar Planet Tropic has 11 months to complete a full revolution around the sun. Each month has 36 days. There are 9 days per week with 4 weeks per month. There are 396 days in a Tropican year. Each day has 26 hours within it. Months Havike (HAH-vee-kay) The New Year Month. Every year, Tropicans celebrate by clensing themselves physically, mentally and spiritually. All month long, spas, bathouses, springs and beaches will be crowded with cleansers. On the last day of the month, it is customary to take a long bath or shower to get rid of harmful or traumatic experiences from the last year. Not everyone does this, but when many do, water conservation committees scramble to try and get this tradition banned. So far, they are unsuccessful. This is the only globally celebrated holiday on Planet Tropic. Nuerak (new-err-rock) The hottest month of the year. Many people complain it is so hot because of the previous month's water consumption, but this is untrue. Tropic is naturally in direct sunlight during this part of its revolution and has always been, so the problem is more astronomical. Nuerak's traditions include "summer break" for schoolbound inhabitants and is the starting point of most sporting events. The major events are as follows: * Aishee season begins * Summer break begins on the 2nd of Nuerak Emirdre (eh-MEER-drey) The second summer month. This begins festival season. Many continents carry their own local festivals depending on their histories and inhabitants, making this month more focused on the individual cultures around the globe rather than relating it to the totalitarian society of Tropic as a whole. The festivals are not all about generous honor, however, as these continents find their festivities ideal for money-making. Tourism and spending money is quite common, so it is not often you will find a Tropican who has a full wallet during this time. At the same time, all cultures are welcome and shown off with native music and eccentric presentations. Costumes are worn, games are played and rides are ridden at the height of the amusement park season. * Amusement parks and carnivals open * Various festivals open up to the public * Travel ticket prices rise * Cosplay and costume wearing is customary if you are attending a festival * Not many things are free; bring lots of money with you on your journey! Valula (vah-loo-LAH) The third month of summer. Heavy storms, winds and fronts are on their way and may come early, so most festivals and parks will likely close when they occur. Valula is a time of weariness and religious beings congregate together most often to repent in order to have a safe month. In contrast to droughty Neurak, Valula is more often than not, sticky and humid. Indoor sports make their appearance and outdoor sports become dangerous to play without moderation. Additionally and occasionally, children born during this month will often gain super abilities likely due to the freak storms and accidents that occur around the globe. * Yarken season begins * Sun Suno season begins * Religious holidays begin, especially for followers of the Sky Kingdom and worshippers of Rikkeria Gerjuke (GEAR-joo-kh) Nenemi (neh-neh-ME) - Trophen (Trrr-oh-phen) - Yubeak (YOO-beak) - Oaōku (ooo-OH-koo) - Frallej (FRAH-lehll) - Sumoku (SOO-moh-koo) - Days of the Week Seik (SAY-kh) - The start of each week on Tropic. This is everyone's "Monday". Nvek (nn-VEH-kh) - The second day of the Tropican week. Urea (YOO-reh) - The third day of the Tropican week. Aste (AH-stay) - The fourth day of the Tropican week. Mmede (mmm-MEH-deh) - The fifth day of the Tropican week. Jjen (xji-EHN) - The sixth day of the Tropican week. This is everyone's "Friday". Haisk (HIGH-skh) - The seventh day of the Tropican week, and the beginning of the weekend. Qull (KOO-ll) - The eighth day of the Tropican week and second day of the weekend. Borr (boh-RR) - The ninth and final day of the week and weekend on Tropic. This is everyone's "Sunday". Economy The Kokosho is the global-scale currency that resembles an Earthly coin. The coin or piece can be shaped into a circle, square, and triangle. The pieces also vary in metal (as shown by color); the value of the piece goes up with the quality of the coin, as well as the shape. The size slightly increases with values, material and shape, but not by much (mere milimeters). Specifics *Bronze Circular Kokosho = 1 *Bronze Square Kokosho = 5 *Bronze Triangular Kokosho = 10 *Silver Circular Kokosho = 25 *Silver Square Kokosho = 50 *Silver Triangular Kokosho = 100 *Gold Circle Kokosho = 500 *Gold Square Kokosho = 1,000 *Gold Triangular Kokosho = 5,000 Exchange Rates One Bronze Circular Kokosho is equal to: *2 Funland Tokens on X-17 *.25 cents for the U.S.A. on Earth *.5 pounds for the U.K. on Earth *5 Rings on Mobius *2 bits on Equestria *.01 Hooves on Zeneadon *1.25 ____ on Conger Fee *.50 _____ on Iciuara *.50 _____ on Anount *.25 ______ in the Medusa Galaxy Trivia *Planet Tropic was first created in 2002 for a school project. The project was simply to design a planet with a native species and present it to the class with a written report about it. The original information was lost, but the Koko were first created alongside this project to act as natives. Since then, Tropic and the Koko species have changed greatly in detail and design. *Planet Tropic was meant to replace Earth at one point because creator Rocky K. had issues with the cosmological placement of the planet. *5 of the 6 continents are mainly altered countries/regions on Earth; Cornucopia serves as North America, Gardenia serves as a fused Central America and the Mediterranean region, Vegetaria serves as a fused India and Asia, Crystopolia serves as a Greenland and Northern Europe and Gadgetria serves as Russia and Siberia. Phoenix was not meant to represent any major region. *The Cornucopian "Gray Residence" Government system is a direct parody of the name "White House" in the U.S.A. on planet Earth. Category:Planets